legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ezio Auditore 1459
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raziel (SR2 boss) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 23:44, March 7, 2012 Re: Help If you mean edits before you registered, then I'm afraid I don't think they can't be 'added' to your current profile. There will still be a , but you can't 'reclaim' them as such. Sorry about that. Baziel 04:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed image Hi friend, sorry but I've removed your Ezio-Altair image from the wiki. The gallery is undergoing preliminary stages of a major revamp right now to fully purge it of materials considered unnecessary or irrelevant to Legacy of Kain, and your file has nothing to do with LoK whatsoever so it falls under that heading I'm afraid. We had a lot of trouble with abundant fan art in the past, and since it's our goal to become a definitive source, we are implementing somewhat stricter measures to prevent any problems in future. Be assured though that there is absolutely no problem at all with including your Assassin's Creed image on your user page as an externally-hosted image or a hyperlink, but just take care not to add it to the wiki's internal hosting. Let me know if you want to discuss it further, and all the best! --LoK-Aevum 00:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :That's great! Always nice to have more long-term editors. However, one criticism: do be careful about downloading watermarked images from The Lost Worlds and uploading them to the wiki's gallery. I know you are new and that you mean well. It's just that before we got here, this site was abundant with content plagiarised from fellow Legacy of Kain fansites, and that's something we strive very hard to prevent from happening again. --LoK-Aevum 17:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, don't worry about it - the best way to learn is by trying, after all. I'm not sure about the problem, but it seems to be a code-related glitch. What is the context of the error (for instance, can you tell me exactly when and where you encounter it)? If I have that info, I can try and investigate properly. It might be caused by problems with editing in Visual mode; try switching to Source mode (you'll see two tabs at the top of the page whenever you edit, which allow you to switch). --LoK-Aevum 16:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I've come across the ' ' thing many times before, though I'm still not 100% clear on what it actually is; Like Dubiel suggests, it seems to be a code-related glitch (essentially I think caused by the system getting confused between interpretation of its 'Visual Editior' and its basic 'Source Mode'). For me, it seemed that as I gradually learnt more about how the wiki ran (and the interaction between the WYSIWYG Visual Editor and the coded source Mode and stuff), it cropped up less and less; suggesting it was as coding glitch that cleared up as I learnt where the source coding was likely to get confused. All I can suggest (as Dubiel has) is moving between the Source and Visual modes and checking stuff (as well as Previewing) before you publish - it soon becomes second nature that you're (mostly) writing without these glitches Baziel 20:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Did you Know? Hi there, sorry saw your message a while ago and totally forgot to reply. You're absolutely right about the Did you know section; I meant to alternate it along with articles/media of the month but sort of never got around to it. I've been meaning to sort out a candidate section to collect and organise some minor trivia to stick up there I should get around to it when I've got some time in a bit. In the meantime, here's a couple off the top of my head to whet your appetite: Did you Know: *That developer comments idicate that there was a timeline previous to the First timeline observed in Blood Omen, in which William the Just was exactly as his name suggested (for a total of five known timelines)? *That Earl Boen (The Sarafan Lord(BO2)) is the only actor besides Arnold Schwarzenegger to appear in the first three films of the Terminator series? Baziel 02:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC)